Pretense
by Coffee Craft
Summary: I knew it. I knew it! I knew something was off about Drew, and I just found out what it was. Now what do I do? I can't just stand here...


**Before anybody complains about it, May is much more mature in this fic. She is not going to be out of character.**

**I have no idea why I'm still writing for this fandom... Honestly, I felt like I owed you guys something. I might also reconsider rewriting World of Chances since I really like that idea. **

**No promises on an updating schedule.**

**Anyway, I don't own Pokemon. This is going to be my final Pokemon piece. **

* * *

It's only a matter of time...

The sponsors of the Grand Festival have decided that I, as a contest MC, should create an appeal with a guest of honor each year starting with this one. It should bring me closer to my previous career as a Pokemon coordinator if being a contest MC wasn't enough. It seems generous of them, but I know it's because nobody seems to enjoy following contests anymore, so they had to take things to drastic measures... It probably won't work and I'll have to retire.

Sounds good to me.

I've already caught onto a flaw in this little arrangement: no one's going to know who the guest of honor is until three days before this year's Grand Festival. No one. An appeal takes months to perfect, or at least more than just _three days_. The audience is going to be disappointed if not much work had been put into the appeal. That's why it isn't going to work.

Now when I really think about it, it's no wonder people don't follow contests anymore... It's because the business is lacking in just about everything. Especially logic.

All this can be critiqued later - seriously, this _has_ to wait - I have to call my parents and let them know the news. I can't decide what Pokemon I want to use...

* * *

When I return to the Pokemon Center, I immediately go call my parents and pick up my Pokemon from them. Nurse Joy is currently checking my Pokemon to see if they're eligible for having some action. They've aged. It's sad to think about.

I don't know what to do in Fortree until I have to head to Lilycove for the Grand Festival. At least they decided to hold the Grand Festival in _Lilycove_ and not _Slateport_. I was getting sick of going to Slateport every year. The reason why should be obvious.

It keeps leading me back to when I first started coordinating... and when I first met Drew.

I wonder where he's been. Nobody's heard of him for years. He never even left so much as a note explaining his leave, and that's probably what pissed me off about it above anything else. I don't care that he left, _if_ it's for a good reason. There are people who might _care_ about where he is. Look at his status as a Pokemon coordinator: he's a freaking master! Of _course _people are going to care. So why the hell didn't he leave a note?

It must have been serious...

Whatever the case, I'm still pissed, because he never told me, or Harley, or even Soledad.

And what bothers me more is that he is even on my mind.

Harley likes to tease me about it, claiming that I'm in love with him, when that can't be it. He also likes to say that I'm in denial. That can't be it, either. Something about Drew has always rubbed me the wrong way. I can't figure out what exactly, but I know I must be right that something must be off about the way he acts around people, especially me!

When we first met, for instance.

I don't even know how to react to it even now. That... was uncalled for.

Does he even feel guilty about it? Right... Him. Guilty. Ha.

I make myself laugh.

"May, all your Pokemon are healthy!" Nurse Joy calls from the counter. I get up from my seat in the center of... the Pokemon Center and walk over to claim my Pokemon. It's been so long since I've seen them. Crazy, but I'm nervous about seeing them.

"It must have been a while since you've been with your Pokemon, May. I can see that just by looking at your face. We have a huge field in the back if you want to call out your Pokemon there." She offers, and I smile at her.

"That sounds perfect! Thank you, Nurse Joy!"

Wow, I put a lot of enthusiasm into that. Is this excitement, nervousness, or both? I can't tell anymore.

It doesn't matter. I get to see my Pokemon again!

* * *

"Come on out, everyone!" I call out as I toss the pokeballs in the air and then catch each of them with succession. I look at my Pokemon before me: Delcatty, Venasaur, Blaziken, Blastoise, Glaceon, and Beautifly... They're all here with me.

I can't believe it. I really can't.

"It's good to see all of you again. Now, how does a little training sound? For old time's sake?" I ask as I kneel down to them. My Delcatty and Glaceon run up to me and rub there heads against my knees. The others gather around me. They are all happy to see me and I'm glad that they are. That settles my anxiety a bit...

"So, who should we start with?" - I scan them, analyze them - "How about you, Blastoise?"

He nods in affirmation and the rest of the Pokemon gives us space to do our routine. I might as well spice up their moves before I meet up with this guest of honor.

I won't know who it is until three days before the Grand Festival. Three days. That's absolutely ridiculous. They better change their mind about it. There's about a month until the Grand Festival...

I need to put on a real show.


End file.
